Player Commands
There are several in game commands a player can use either by typing it into the "tab" bar (usually with a /) or by pming the npcserver. These commands can do a variety of things from warping the player out of a wall, to sending messages to party members, to providing the player information about the game. Basic Commands These commands may be used via the "lolol" bar to change various in game situations. "unstick me" or "unstuck me" (if the player is still for 30 seconds this can be used to warp them back to osl.) "/charselect" (when in a no pk area this can be used to switch to another character.) "/clear" (clears the shout/party/ctrade/tell text off of the screen.) "/clearlogs" (clears the text in the player's F2 logs, if the player turns off the automatic clearing of logs and doesn't clear them manually periodically the game may lag or crash.) "/creset" (when used in osl/Online Start Local this can be used to reset a character's levels. This is usually used by players who make a mistake when leveling or change their minds about a build. After it is used once it will cost a varying number of gold depending on the number of levels the player wishes to reset.If your account status is gold then it doesn't cost any gold at all (You can only creset to a prestige class if level 60 has been obtained on that specific class.) "/help" (gives a list of help topics.) "/help *topic*" (gives a list of player commands for that topic.) "/help macro" (gives a short explaination to the player on how to use macros.) ":icons" (brings up the icons menu, allowing the player to see available icons and pick one to wear.) "/keymapping" (allows the player to open a menu, allowing them to reassign normal keys. Not to be confused with assigning macros) "/lookup *item*" (allows the player to see a description and the stats of the item/armor/weapon) "/macro" (opens macro menu) "/openpm" (opens any pms viewable by the player, including waiting: private, mass, and staff messages.) "/oncd" (allows a player to set other macros after a spell's cooldown has started. For example a Timeweaver could set Haste 2 to also cast Nova Cannon while Haste 2 is cooling down.) "/reset" (a free reset that brings the player back down to level 1 and lets them pick a new class without using an essence or losing their current race. All levels will be permenantly lost when used but it can be used to reset to a prestige class.) "/rlist" "/roll" (When in a party, rolls a dice on the party channel from 1-100) "/reconnect" (disconnects the player from the server and then reconnects them. Possibly helping with lag, glitches, or new graphics.) "setnick *name*" (sets your nickname/display name to something else, as long as it isn't too long. Note that placing a * in front of the name will only work if it is the player's username) "set respawn" (When said in osl or a fort, allows the player to change where they respawn from) "/signreset" (While in Osl, reset the player's zodiac sign and all stats linked to that sign for 50,000 gold) "/skills *class*" (shows all the skills that class learns) "/shop" (Opens a menu of the player's own player shop where they may put items up for sale.) "/shop *account*" (Opens a menu of someone else's player shop where they may attempt to buy items for gold.) "showadmins" (lists the staff members that are online at the moment.) "/trade *account*" (Sends a trade request to the player specified unless they are out of range.) "/ranks" (Shows a list of ranks you have aquired through quests allowing you to pick the one you want others to see in your Profile.) "/showoff " (allows you to show off an item that you have.) Bounties and Capture the Flag Bounties are money awards gained for killing certain players. Using these commands bounties may be placed or checked. Capture the Flag is an event activated by players and played for CTF points which can be exchanged for items. Commands for these two things are as follows: "/bounties" (opens the bounty window.) "/selfbounty" (allows you to place a bounty on yourself.) "/placebounty" (opens a window to allow you to place a bounty.) "/checkqueue" (checks the number of people waiting to play ctf.) "/blasterqueue" (allows the player to leave or join the list of people waiting to play blaster ctf.) /checkblasterqueue (checks the number of people waiting to play blaster ctf.) "/ctfscore" (shows the CTF Score.) "/ctfqueue" (allows you to join or leave the list of people waiting to play ctf.) "/leavectf" (Allows you to leave during a game of CTF.) Guild and Nation Commands "/guild *msg*" or "/g *msg*" (sends a message to the guild chat.) "/guildchat *msg*" or "/gc *msg*" (sends a message to the Primary guild's guild chat.) "/guildtag" (puts your "primary" guild tag on.) "/guildtag *Guildname*" (Puts the specified guild tag on.) "/nation" (brings up the nation interface) "/nationtag" (Sets your guild tag to the nation.) "set respawn" (When said in osl or a fort, allows the player to change where they respawn from) "/tn *msg*" or "/tonation *msg*" (sends a message to that nation.) NPC Server Commands These commands may be personal messaged (pmed) to the npc server located in the Staff section of the player menu. Once sent the server will respond with information about monsters, players, or other game related tips. "bountytree" (explains how many bounties must be completed to reach certain ranks.) "classtree" (gives information on hybrid classes) "commands" (gives a list of some of the commands that can be pmed to the server.) "eventsinfo" (gives the application used to apply for an events staff position. May or may not be outdated.) "gatinfo" (gives the application used to apply for a gat position. This appears to have been last updated in 2008) "latinfo" (should send you a link meant to take you to an application for the lat position but the link is broken.) "~mancers" (gives information on what items are needed to unlock the prestige classes Pyromancer, Aquamancer, Atlamancer, and Aeromancer. It also gives information on finding the required elemental cores.) "stafflist" (brings you to a semi-outdated list of the current staff members.) "What drops *item name*" (gives a list of all the monsters that will drop a particular item. Note that this may be outdated for newer items. For example if you ask "What drops Puppin Training Blade it will say "Puppin Acolyte drops Puppin Training Blade." "Who's selling *item name*" (the server will look through every player shop that is currently accessable and will then pm you the names of people selling the specified item. For example if you pm "Who's selling Puppin Training Blade" it might tell you "Graal676767") Party Commands These commands may be used via the "tab" bar to change things about the party. Party commands include: "/p *msg* or "/party *msg*" (Allows players to send messages to others in their party over long distances. "/passist *account name*" (Promotes the specified player to party assistant.) "/pdemote *account name*" (Demotes the specified party member from assistant.) "/pinvite *account name*" (invites a player to your party. May only be used by those who are not already in a party, the party leader, or a party assistant. Party invites may not be received by those already in parties.) "/pleader *account name*" (transfers the party leader rights to the specified player.) "/pleave" (Removes the player from the party.) "/premove *account name*" (removes a person from the party, may only be used by leaders, or by assistants who are removing non-assistants.) "/partytrans *a number between 0 and 1*" (makes the party menu some degree of transparent based on the number. 0 is completely transparent, 0.5 is somewhat transparent, 1 is not transparent at all.) Shouts, Trade Chats, and Tells Shouts, Trade Chats, and Tells are all used to allow players to communicate over long distances for various reasons. The Shouts are supposed to be for pretty much anything, tells are to speak to one person individually, and the Trade Chat is supposed to be for the exchange of items or gold. (Though this is not enforced by the staff.) Spamming on any of these chats may be result in being blocked by other players or banned by staff members. Commands are: "/ct" (sends a message to others using the Trade Chat. (see Toggles below to turn it on or off) "/r" (sends a message to the last person to "/tell" you something.) "/tell *account*" (Sends a message to the specified account.) "/shout on" (turns the Shout Chat on allowing the player to see and use the shout." "/shout off" (turns the Shout Chat off preventing the player from seeing or using the shout chat." "/shout *msg*" or "/s *msg*" (Allows the player to send a message to others using the shout.) ":shoutcolors" (Allows the player to change the color of the shout channel.) ":ctradecolors" (Allows the player to change the color of the ctrade channel.) Toggles Toggles allow the player to turn on or off certain features of the game such as Trade Chat, the swearfilter, or the cool down messages. To get a list of toggles in game say /toggle and it will provide this list. Toggle Commands: "/toggle ninvite" (allows or prevents people from letting the player into a nation.) "/toggle pvedmgview" (allows/prevents damage done to monsters by players from being displayed.) "/toggle pinvite" (automatically denies party invites when used.) "/toggle ginvite" (allows or prevents people from letting the player into a guild.) "/toggle tonation" or "/tntoggle" (allows or prevents the player from seeing /tonation messages.) "/toggle tell" (allows/prevents the player from using and recieving /tells or /r) "/toggle exp" (locks or unlocks the player's exp, allowing you to kill monsters without leveling.) /toggle msgspam "/toggle cooldowns" (allows/prevents the player from seeing the cooldown on attacks when they are used.) "/toggle ctrade" (allows or prevents the player from using or seeing the /ctrade) "/toggle shout" (allows or prevents the player from using or seeing the /shout) "/toggle gender" (sets the player's gender to female or male) "/toggle shaking" (allows or prevents the screen from shaking under certain in game events.) "/toggle autoclear" (allows/prevents the server to automatically clear the player's f2 messages after 100 lines) "/toggle pk" (turns on/off newb protection for players under level 50. May only be toggled while in a no pk zone.) "/toggle swearfilter" (allows or prevents curse words from being displayed.) "/toggle interpolation" (allows/prevents the graphics from being smoothed out.)"/toggle cooldowns" (allows/prevents the player from seeing the cooldown on attacks when they are used.) "/toggle weather" (allows/prevents weather particles like snow) Normal Keys On the keyboard some keys will start off with automatic macros in place. Note that older versions of graal may have variations on key locations. On newer versions of graal these keys are as follows: Q: Opens the items W: Opens the player's statistics (stats), including equipment and elemental affinities. E: Opens the menu of spells which may be acquired from the Class Trainers. R: Opens a menu leading to various options include Characters, the Ignore List (which allows players to block people on tells/shouts/etc), Class Levels (which allows players to see how many levels they have in each class) and the Zodiac News. T: Opens the Zodiac Radio allowing players to listen to various player chosen music. Y: Opens the Guild Menu I: An alternate UP arrow O: Opens the Quest menu P : ??? (Labeled as "party" in key menu but seems to have no effect when pressed, with or without a party.) A: Picks up items. (Not listed in macros) S: Swings weapon or punches if the player is unarmed D: Uses the item or spell in the item/spell slot. (In the menu at the top of the screen. Click an item or spell to put it in that menu.) J: An alternate LEFT arrow K: An alternate DOWN arrow L: An alternate RIGHT arrow N: Opens the Macro menu (click a key to set a macro onto it, right click the key to check the macro.) M: Opens the World Map F# Keys The F# keys are located above the numbers on your keyboard. Though not technically player commands, Fkeys can be used to view a variety of things within the game and tweak various options when pressed. When playing graal the keys will do the following: F1: Bring you to the list of Player Worlds allowing you to switch servers. F2: Open up the game's "Game Messages & Engine Log" allowing the player to see messages that have scrolled off screen and a few other things. F3: Opens up the options menu allowing the player to change the audio, lighting, particle affects and various other things. F5: Gives the current level location and the player's placement within the level. F7: Lets the player jump to the Player List (On V6 it brings up the player list or hides it.) F8: See F1 F11: Opens a tool allowing players to submit head/body/shield codes to the game to be uploded by staff members You can also check to see if your code has been approved yet by the staff here. Pressing ALT and F4 at once closes graal. (Occasionally players try to trick each other into doing this.) Zodiac Dev Commands On graal, there is an alternate server which is normally only accessible to the staff. It is called "Zodiac Dev" and is commonly used by staff members to test out skills or items before adding them to the actual game. The following is a list of commands that will only work on that server. "/createitem *item*" (allows the player to instantly recieve whatever item was specified. Can be used to obtain Weapons with Prefixes and Suffixes, but does not seem to work on most Event exclusive items.) "/levelup" (instantly levels the player up to level 60, sorta like a free creset. Only better.) "/addexp" (gives the player experience to quickly level or cmp) "/unlockprestige" (unlocks all the prestige classes, allowing the user to play as any class without completeing the quests.) "/add gold" (gives the player gold when used.) "/trainer *class*" (Lets the player open the menu to buy skills from class trainers. For example, a priest could say "/trainer Priest" to buy their priest skills.)